


Protection

by inuko678



Series: MarkHyuck College Hits [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguing, Boyfriends, Bullying, Confrontations, Cute, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Original Character(s), Slice of Life, but no sex, hyuck alludes to sexual acts, markhyuck, markhyuck get into an altercation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck run into a problem while having dinner.





	Protection

"It's open!" Donghyuck called out from his spot in the center of the couch in his living room. Mark poked his head into his boyfriend's dorm suite. "You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked," Mark said as he stood over Donghyuck behind the couch, his oversized round eyeglasses slipping down his nose a tad. The younger looked up at him and frowned, "I knew you were coming so I left it unlocked," he defended.

 

Mark nodded, "Uh huh, but what if I was...like... a killer?" he asked. He dropped his hands down on his boyfriend's shoulders, giving them a quick squeeze. Donghyuck shrugged and turned his vision back to the TV, "Then I'd be...like... dead," he mocked. Mark sighed loudly and joined his boyfriend on the couch.

 

"How would they even get into the building?" Hyuck asked as a follow-up question. Mark chuckled and scooted closer to his boyfriend until their thighs touched, "The same way I did, wait for someone to come out and walk in as they're leaving," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Donghyuck looked at his boyfriend with mild annoyance marring his pretty face, "You are a pain in my ass, Mark Lee," he said as he popped more of his snack into his mouth, "But I'll forgive you because you look very cute when you wear your glasses."

 

"Hold on Hyuck, are you eating a bag of marshmallows?" Mark queried with furrowed brows, ignoring his boyfriend's previous statement. Donghyuck looked down at the bag in his lap, the bag was indeed filled with marshmallows. "Sure am." he confirmed. Mark shook his head in disappointment, "Baby, no," he said reaching for the bag. The younger elbowed his boyfriend away, he felt victorious when Mark retreated. Donghyuck nodded at his boyfriend, "Baby, yes," he responded as he popped in another one.

 

"But why?" Mark asked him clearly in distress, "Why are you eating a bag of marshmallows?" "Because I'm hungry and I can't cook," Donghyuck simply answered.

 

"Donghyuck, you don't need to be able to cook to make yourself a sandwich," Mark nagged. Donghyuck shrugged again as he popped another squishy white blob into his mouth, "Eh," he easily dismissed with a wave of his hand. Mark just couldn't let it go, "Where did you even get those?" he asked the younger, "I don't remember seeing them in your stash." That's right, Lee Donghyuck had a stash of snacks in his room. Donghyuck grinned and said, "Oh I found these in the pantry,  I think one of my roommates was planning to do some baking or something."

 

"And so you stole them before he could?" Mark asked him, thoroughly intrigued by this random bag of marshmallows. "He'll be fine," Donghyuck said. Mark wasn't surprised his boyfriend seemed unremorseful, he didn't particularly care for any of his three roommates. The elder was successful in snatching the bag of junk from his boyfriend this time. "Hey! What are you doing?" the younger whined as Mark folded the bag closed and tucked it back into the pantry. "Put your shoes on Hyuck," Mark ordered. "Why?" Donghyuck asked. "I'm gonna buy you dinner," Mark offered.

 

Donghyuck perked up, "Free food??" he said as a bright smile covered his face, "Let's go!"

<>

They ended up at the campus canteen and Donghyuck was very underwhelmed. "Can't we go somewhere else?" Donghyuck complained as he trailed behind his boyfriend. "No, I'm a bit strapped for cash until Friday when I get paid," Mark firmly told the younger as he passed him an ugly plastic bright orange tray, "It's free for you, don't be a brat."

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and grumbled, but accepted the tray. He followed behind Mark in the self-service food line. Tonight was Fiesta Night: taco salads, tacos, nachos, and quesadillas. Donghyuck chose a simple beef taco salad, but took care to pile on the shredded cheese and grabbed a few extra packets of hot sauce. Mark decided to keep it simple as well and grabbed a hot chicken quesadilla and some grilled peppers.

 

They chose a table off to the side next to one of the windows so Donghyuck could People Watch. "I'll get us something to drink," Hyuck volunteered, "Sprite?" Mark nodded as he unwrapped his silverware, "Sprite," he confirmed. Hyuck returned with two glasses of soda, a Sprite for Mark and a Coke for himself. "There was Coke?" Mark asked with raised brows. Donghyuck frowned, "Yea." "Oh," he looked down at his soda in disappointment. 

 

Donghyuck sighed and swapped their glasses. "Now who is being a brat," he snarkily said. Mark adjusted his eyeglasses and thanked his boyfriend for his sacrifice. 

 

"Are you almost done?" Mark asked his boyfriend as he pushed his plate of scraps to the side. He wiped his mouth on a napkin and threw that onto his plate as well. Donghyuck stacked his plate on Mark's and said, "I will after I have my dessert." Mark frowned at his boyfriend, "Dessert? You were snacking on marshmallows before this and now you want dessert?" he asked incredulously.

 

Donghyuck nodded, "Yes, chocolate cake please? I saw some when I was grabbing seconds," he told his boyfriend. "You want me to get it for you?" Mark asked his boyfriend with raised brows while pointing to himself. Donghyuck clasped his hands together and gave a cute pout, "Yes, please? I'll do that thing you like." He waggled his brows suggestively, as if that would better entice the elder.

 

Mark tilted his head back and laughed, "Don't do that with your face," he said leaning back in his seat, "And you do that thing I like every time. That's not really a bargaining chip." Donghyuck gave his boyfriend a sly smile and grabbed his hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "I'll do it twice, before and after," he upped the stakes.

 

Mark stared at his boyfriend skeptically, "Seriously?" he asked him. Donghyuck said nothing, just smiled and nodded. Mark looked down at their hands when Donghyuck started to rub his knuckle with his thumb. "Fuck, okay deal," he quickly gave in. They shook hands in agreement. Donghyuck smiled triumphantly, "So easy." Mark pulled his hand free and stood up, "You're worse, such a commitment for a slice of cake," he countered with a smirk.

 

Donghyuck crossed his arms and smugly said, "I was going to do it anyway, if you would've promised to keep your glasses on. It was always going to happen." Mark laughed and shook his head, "I feel so played," he said. Donghyuck shooed his boyfriend away saying, "Hurry and fufill your boyfriend duties so I can do mine."

 

"Oh my God! Can you take that gay shit somewhere else?" the guy from the table behind them interrupted, "We're trying to eat." The couple stared at him, as did a few other people in the area. At the table with him sat his girlfriend sporting a bewildered look on her face. "Excuse me?" Mark asked him as he took a step closer to the other table. The student jumped to his feet and whirled around to glare at Mark, "You heard me fag, why don't you and your little boyfriend take that disgusting shit back to your house? No one wants to see that." he growled as he stomped toward Mark.

 

Mark reached a hand out and snagged his boyfriend's wrist, pulling him to his feet and safely behind him. The angry student towered over Mark and glowered at him. He was huffing and puffing and his face was red like he'd been stewing at the table behind them for awhile. "I think you need to calm down and go back to your table," Mark calmly said, he could feel Donghyuck's fingernails digging into his arm as the younger clung to him.

 

"And I think you should get the fuck out of here," the antagonist said with a harsh shove to Mark's chest. "Jay, stop!" his girlfriend said as she hopped to her feet too. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back to their table, "Leave them alone, please." Jay shook his girlfriend off his arm and continued to glare at Mark.

 

Mark caught himself from stumbling, knowing Donghyuck was behind him. "Don't put your hands on me man," Mark snapped at him in annoyance. This jerk was ruining his night. The newly identified Jay shoved Mark again asking, "What are you gonna do about it?" 

 

This time Mark did fall back into his boyfriend's chest. Donghyuck angrily sprung into action. He jumped from behind Mark and shoved the guy back hard, lifting off his feet a bit. "Hey don't put your hands on him you asshole!" he yelled at him. He didn't care that the guy was larger than him, he'd been in worse fights and for the similar reasons.

 

The bigoted student began to laughed and pointed a finger in Donghyuck's face, "So let me get this straight you're the man," and then he pointed at Mark, "and you're the woman? Wow I wasn't expecting the smaller one to be throwing." Just as Donghyuck angrily lunged at Jay again, Mark had caught him by his arms. He yanked the younger back a few paces.

 

"Hyuck, no. Stop," he said pulling his boyfriend back. Donghyuck glared at his boyfriend, "Let me go Mark," he yelled, "This guy deserves to get beat up." Jay stepped closer to the restrained boy and began to taunt him, "Oh please beat me up! I'd love to see a little fairy like you try." Donghyuck bucked against Mark's tight grip fruitlessly which only made Jay laugh harder. And then Donghyuck saw his opening. He kicked the guy, right in between his legs as hard as he could with his heel.

 

Jay shrieked loudly and dropped to his knees, clutching his private parts, agony reading clearly in his expression. Laughter errupted from the small group of bystanders as he whimpered from his spot on the dirty canteen floor. "Asshole," Donghyuck growled again, he stopped resisting Mark's hold and glared at the bully. Jay's girlfriend crouched down by his side asking him if he was okay and then he started yelling at her, calling her dumb and useless. Mark and Donghyuck saw tears spring to life in the corners of her eyes as she helped him stand and they teetered away.

 

When Mark saw the couple exit the canteen, he finally released his boyfriend. As the crowd began to disperse, a few people pat Hyuck on his back telling him, "Good job, man," and "Way to handle that prick." Out of the corner of his eyes, Mark saw security approaching  to see what the commotion was. Mark grabbed ahold of his boyfriend's wrist.

 

"Hyuck, we're leaving," he said as he dragged his boyfriend to the closest exit, narrowly avoiding the two officers. "Hold on Mark," Donghyuck said as he tried to yank his arm free, "Quit pulling me." Mark ignored his boyfriend and continued to guide him as far away from the building as his legs would carry him. Once they made it to the parking lot, Mark let him go. 

 

"Mark, why are you angry with me?" Donghyuck snapped with a cross of his arms. He watched the elder pace a small line back and forth in front of him, "What's the problem?"

 

Mark stopped and fixed the younger with a disapproving glare. It seemed even more menacing through his round eyeglasses. "Donghyuck, you can't keep fighting people when they piss you off. You're already on academic probation from your last fight. Are you trying to get expelled?" he scolded. Donghyuck was taken aback and said, "What? This wasn't some petty fight. Canada, that guy put his hands on you, not to mention he was clearly an abusive homophobe. How can you be mad at me? I was protecting us, not picking some random fight because a jerk called me ugly."

 

"Who said I'm not angry at the situation?" Mark snapped, "Hyuck, it took everything in me not to lay that dude out especially when he got in your face. I would've fucking lost it if he even laid a finger on you." Donghyuck shrugged angrily and questioned, "So why are you mad at me for actually retaliating if it's what you wanted to do?"

 

"Because you're not thinking about the bigger picture, Donghyuck. As pissed as I am, and as targeted as I felt, I had to think about the outcome. If I would've knocked that asshole out, what would've happened? I could've been arrested. I could've been hurt or put on academic probation. Hyuck, you're already on probation, you could've been kicked out of school for fighting that guy. Baby, I don't think getting kicked out of school is worth stopping to fight some hateful prick."

 

"So you want me to run and hide?" Donghyuck asked, hands dropping to his sides. He wasn't that type of person and Mark Lee knew that.

 

Mark moved closer to his boyfriend and pulled him into a tight hug. Donghyuck's arms immediately circled around Mark's waist, burying his face into the elder's neck. "I never said that," he said against the younger's crown, "I want you to always stand up for yourself, but that doesn't mean you have to be violent. Baby, I just want you to think about the consequences of your actions. You're an adult now. Even if you would've beat that guy up, I guarantee he still would've had the same hateful feelings he had before. That type of shit is not worth you getting kicked out of school. Understand?"

 

Hyuck gave a quick nod and squeezed his boyfriend tighter, letting what the elder said sink in. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. Mark pulled away, but grabbed the younger's hand, "Don't apologize Hyuck, you don't need to," he assured as he led the younger to his car. Once they were settled inside, Donghyuck poked his boyfriend's shoulder, "I got him good though, right?" he asked through a smug smile.

 

Mark tilted his head back and laughed loudly, nodding his head. "Yo I felt that kick in my soul," he praised, "He definitely won't be peeing straight for a while." "So you are proud of me?" Donghyuck proclaimed with a accusatory finger pointed at the elder. He grinned widely. Mark shrugged, "I'm proud and disappointed," he told his boyfriend. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat, "You're so annoying Mark," he sighed out.

 

"I love you too, Sunflower," Mark replied as he turned the key in the ignition. The engine came to life and Mark shifted his car into reverse. "So...will you still do the thing I like twice tonight?" he slickly asked as he exited the parking lot. Donghyuck gave his boyfriend a stale face, "Why would I? You didn't get my cake," he said. "We'll stop right now and get some cake from the grocery store," Mark haggled as he sped down the street toward the younger's apartment. 

 

Donghyuck shook his head and said, "I don't want it anymore." Mark reached over the console and placed a hand on Donghyuck's thigh, "No come on, you can't dangle something like that in my face and then take it back. Don't you love me?" he whined.

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, but couldn't fight the smile. He loved it when Mark begged, it was way too cute. "Will you keep your glasses on?" Donghyuck asked hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all show my series some love! y'all so dead in the comments! give me some love! don't make me beg!


End file.
